leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vi/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Do you want a punch to the face or the gut? Wait, I got two fists, it can be both!" - Once a criminal from the mean streets of Zaun, Vi is a hotheaded, impulsive, and fearsome woman with only a very loose respect for authority figures. Growing up all but alone, Vi developed finely honed survival instincts as well as a wickedly abrasive sense of humor. Now working with the Wardens of Piltover to keep the peace, she wields mighty hextech that can punch through walls and suspects with equal ease. Piltover Enforcer Vi remembers little of her childhood, and what she does remember, she wishes she didn't. Running with the sumpsnipe gangs, she quickly learned to use her wits, as well as her fists, to survive. Developing a thick skin was just as important, and everyone who encountered Vi knew her as someone who could punch or talk her way out of trouble. More often than not, she chose the former. None of the old timers from Vi's youth could tell her anything of her parents, with most assuming they had simply died in one of the industrial accidents that were, sadly, all too common in Zaun. A few vaguely claimed to remember her as one of the brats from Hope House, a crumbling orphanage cut into Zaun's cave-riddled cliffs. On his deathbed, a notoriously mad sump-scrapper claimed to have found Vi adrift in a bassinet large enough for two in the ruins of a collapsed chem-laboratory. In the end, Vi gave up on any notions of learning anything about her parents, figuring some things were better left unknown. Wilder tales than that soon came to surround Vi as she garnered a reputation among the undercity's gangs. With her wild pink hair, Vi was a distinctive sight on the streets of Zaun; hightailing from angry shopkeepers in the glittering arcades of the Boundary Markets, swaggering through the colorful bazaars of the Lanes or hitching rides up into Piltover aboard the hexdraulic conveyors. Wherever there was a scrape to be gotten into or a scam to be run, odds were, Vi was in the thick of it. Despite her reputation as a troublemaker, she followed a code that meant she never stole from those that couldn't afford to lose what she took and never hurt those that didn't deserve it. As she got older, the capers of childhood became more audacious and daring, with Vi forming a gang of her own. Brash and quick to anger, she still liked to use her fists a little too much, and though she was usually the last one standing in any dispute, her eyes were frequently black and her lip split from fighting. Over the years, Vi formed a friendship with the owner of a bar on the edges of the Lanes, and he was able to temper some of her more self-destructive tendencies. He reinforced her code and showed her how to fight with discipline, as well as teaching her ways to better direct her simmering anger. Despite his steadying influence, Vi's gang ran riot across Zaun, with the Chem-Barons tolerating their antics only because they knew she and her crew were sometimes useful. Vi became known as someone who got things done, no questions asked. Despite her life as a lawbreaker, Vi's sense of morality began to trouble her ever more frequently as she saw the damage she and other gangs were leaving in their wake. The final straw came when she worked alongside another gang on a smash and grab heist at a chemtech facility that had just struck a rich seam. Listening in on miners' chatter in the bars, Vi learned when payment for the ore was being delivered, and hatched a scheme to relieve the mine's owner of his gold. The plan required extra bodies to pull off, so Vi reluctantly brought the Factorywood Fiends in on her score. The job went to plan until the leader of the Fiends used a chem-powered mining golem to kill the owner with its oversized Pulverizer Gauntlets. His men drove the workers into the mine as he started demolishing the opening, driving the golem into an overload. This wanton slaughter and destruction infuriated Vi. It had been a perfect score and now these psychotic idiots were ruining it! Grabbing their share of the gold, the Fiends made their escape, but the miners were now trapped below ground and would soon run out of air. Vi could not leave them to die, and swiftly donned the overloading golem's powered gauntlets before it tore itself apart. The wrist mechanisms clamped down on her arms, but Vi endured the agony long enough to a path through to the miners and save them from certain death. With the miners free, Vi and her gang fled with the rest of the gold. And the following day, Vi paid a visit to the Factorywood Fiends. Still wearing the powered gauntlets, she administered a beating to the entire gang that is still spoken of with awe by the gangs of Zaun to this day. The debacle of the mine robbery was the last straw for Vi, and she swore never to work with anyone she didn't fully trust. She kept the Pulverizer Gauntlets, and had them modified so as not to burn her whenever she used them to break into supposedly impregnable vaults or ambush heavily armed convoys of gold, tech, or whatever else she decided to steal. Vi disappeared from Zaun during a time of great upheaval, a time when tensions between the two cities were at an all-time high. Rumors circulated between the gangs that she had been killed in a huge explosion in the heart of Zaun, but so too did stories that she'd struck out for distant lands. The truth finally came to light when Old Hungry's Scars, a vicious gang whose murder sprees had spread to Piltover, were finally brought down by and her new ally... Vi. The former gang leader of Zaun was now in the employ of the wardens, and she'd had an upgrade. She'd replaced the chem-powered gauntlets with a pair of prototype hextech gauntlets. She also seemed somehow older, as if she'd seen and done things that had changed her forever. The Vi from the streets of Zaun, who'd use her fists before her wits, was still there, but she'd grown up some and seen that the path she had been on had only one ending. No one yet knows how Vi came to be working alongside Caitlyn, but whatever secret binds them together can only be guessed at. Given the personal nature of a recent crime wave sweeping Piltover, speculation runs rife that it involves a certain blue-haired from Zaun... |-| 1st= "It's a shame. I've got two fists, but you've only got one face." - To Vi, every problem is just another brick wall to punch through with her gigantic hextech . Though she grew up on the wrong side of the law, Vi now uses her criminal know-how to serve Piltover's police force. Vi's brash attitude, abrasive humor, and blatant refusal to follow orders can often infuriate her by-the-books partner . But even the sheriff of Piltover cannot deny that Vi is an invaluable asset in the fight against crime. As a child growing up in the lawless outskirts of Piltover, Vi learned to rob and cheat to get by. Stealing and stripping hextech hardware gave her the skills of a master mechanic, while life on the streets taught her self-reliance. When she was six, a ragtag group of criminals took a shine to the young delinquent and brought her into their fold. By the time Vi was eleven, she had become a seasoned accomplice, and she relished the thrill of every heist. Vi's attitude changed when a raid on a mining facility went bad. She was forced to decide between fleeing with her crew and trying to save the innocent mine workers from a collapsed tunnel. Vi chose to play the hero. While searching for a way to free the mine workers from the rubble, she discovered a damaged robotic mining rig. Improvising, she wrenched off its huge fists and modified them into makeshift hextech gauntlets. Fitting the heavy weapons to her tiny hands, the young girl flexed her arm and threw a powered at the rubble. The force of the blow blasted away the rock. With the workers free to escape, Vi fled the scene. After that job gone wrong, Vi severed her connection to the crew. She returned to a life of solitary crime, but stole only from other criminals. As the years went by, Vi modified and improved her hextech fists, allowing her to bust up heists and snatch loot with ease. Eventually, word of her notoriety reached Caitlyn, the famed Sheriff of Piltover. Rather than seek Vi's arrest, Caitlyn offered the criminal a way to pay her debt to society: work for the law in Piltover. Vi laughed. To her, a job that let her beat up crooks without forcing her to run from the cops sounded perfect. She immediately accepted. Caitlyn now struggles to keep Vi in line, and Vi treats Caitlyn's orders as mere suggestions, but when they work together, they are feared by all lawbreakers in Piltover. Patch History ** No longer causes her next basic attack to fail triggering runes. ;V10.1 * ** Is now during the entire animation, instead of just during the charge and not the uppercut animation. ;V9.24 * ** Now properly stacks runes (i.e ) with the automatic basic attack triggered by the ability. ;V9.7 - April 5th Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where after casting on a target who is moving away from her, Vi would be locked into walking towards them for to seconds. ;V9.7 * ** No longer fizzles when Phantom Hit triggers on . ;V9.6 * ** *** Proc glow no longer lingers on epic monsters. ;V9.5 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 63 from 64. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 2% from %. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Shield strength increased to from . ** Cooldown is now reduced by 3 seconds for every trigger of . * ** Total damage against non-champions is no longer reduced by 25%. ** Minimum bonus AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. * ** Area of effect damage can now . ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ** Total damage against secondary targets is no longer reduced by 25%. ** Crowd control duration against secondary targets increased to seconds from . ** Knock aside distance against secondary targets increased to 350 units from 250. ;V9.2 * ** The delay between Excessive Force's empowered attack and her next basic attack is shorter and scales better with . ;V8.24 * ** Recall particles are now timed properly with the animation. ;V8.22 * ** Baton no longer flies up out of place at the start of the animation. ;V8.20 * General ** Restored a bunch of VFX across a few skins. ;V8.19 * General ** Basic attack and ability visual effects have been cleaned up for base skin and all skins using base VFX. This update also optimizes her to run more smoothly on slower computers. ;V8.14 * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.8 * Stats ** Base health increased to 585 from . ** Base mana reduced to 295 from . ** Base armor reduced to 30 from 35. ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ** Base health regeneration increased to 10 from 9. ** Health regeneration growth increased to 1 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 8 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V8.6 * ** Fixed a bug where the empowered attack was being blocked by spell shields. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 9 from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * ** *** No longer uses classic VFX when activating the spell and when hitting an enemy champion. ;V7.23 * ** Fixed a bug where the empowered basic attack was fizzling if the buff expired mid-attack. The empowered attacks now properly complete. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 35 from . * ** Minimum damage increased to from . ;V7.18 * General ** Recommended items on Howling Abyss no longer include twice. ;V7.16 * ** Empowered attack can no longer be canceled after Vi begins winding up. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Once again ends up a short distance behind her target. ;V7.10 * ** Will no longer carry her into the enemy fountain if her target during the travel time. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a bug where it would properly consume spell shields of champions in their path, but displace them anyway. ;V7.3 * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. ;V6.17 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Displacement duration changed to seconds from between and . * ** Vi gains maximum charges at rank 1. ;V6.5 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 60 at all ranks. ;V5.17 * ** Cooldown changed to from . ;V5.5 * General ** Base movement speed reduced to 345 from 350. * ** Base damage reduced to from ;V4.19 * ** Cone splash damage application error. ;V4.11 * General ** Model hitbox size increased by to match average size. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.4 * ** Minimum damage changed to from ** Maximum damage changed to from * ** Secondary target displacement duration reduced to seconds from . ** Secondary target displacement distance reduced to 250 from 350. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.14 * ** Vi becoming locked in dash animation when casting at the same time her spell shield is broken. ;V3.8 * ** Cooldown at higher levels being 1 second longer than intended. * ** Vi ceasing her movement if casting while targeting an enemy. ;V3.6 * ** Becoming uncastable after activation. * ** Vi being able to cast during channel. ;V3.03 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 54 from 58. * ** Cooldown refund reduced to 3 seconds from 100%. ** Mana cost refund reduced to 50% from 100%. * ** Base damage reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V3.02 * ** Displacement bypassing . ;V3.01 * General ** Recommended items updated. * ** Area of effect size being inconsistent at dash's end point. ** Cooldown and mana cost being refunded by . * ** Vi exceeding maximum charges when casting while blinded or when hitting invulnerable targets. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Sometimes not refunding cooldown or mana cost when interrupted. ** Vi sometimes being unable to use abilities if channel is interrupted. ** Displacement stun duration sometimes shorter than intended. ** Hitting a champion sometimes causing Vi to stop sttacking. * ** Basic attack timing after casting updated to be more responsive. * ** Targets being able to use abilities after being displaced and before landing. ** Vi not hitting targets who entered stealth and then moved out of cast location while she was dashing. ** Targets immune to crowd control ( ) not being damaged when hit. ;V1.0.0.153 * Added. }} Category:Vi Category:Champion history